1. Field of the Invention
The present inventive concept relates to a method of reading data stored in a non-volatile memory device and a recording medium, and more particularly, to a method of effectively reading the state of a memory cell during a reading operation when the memory cell has a negative threshold voltage due to a charge loss or other particular causes in a non-volatile memory device, and to a recording medium realizing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
To store a large amount of data, a level memory that can store at least two bits in a single memory cell has been developed. Furthermore, with the miniaturization of elements, a capacity coupling effect occurs between floating gates of adjacent cells. When data is written to a memory cell, the threshold voltage of a memory cell adjacent to the memory cell that the data is written to increases due to such capacity coupling effects.
It has been attempted to secure a margin between cell distributions considering charge losses and to improve capacity coupling effects. However, when a memory cell has a negative threshold voltage due to a charge loss or other particular causes, a method of effectively reading the state of the memory cell during a read operation is desired.